camp_gagfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Little Boy Scouts: Prologue
"Come on boys, up and at 'em! Hands off cocks and on with socks!" Casper groaned and tried to cover his head with his pillow as the bell next to the door clanged. He had been at the camp for two weeks already, and still the early morning wake-ups smarted. It didn't help that their Cabin Dad Phillip was keen on a go-getter attitude. The clanging continued, overpowering the mutual groans that resounded around the cabin. "Nice try boys, but just 'cause today's a free-day is no excuse. Early to rise makes a man healthy, hung, and wise. And don't think I don't see you flipping me off there, Buster. This cabin ain't as dark as you think. Up, up, up!" Little by little, in fits and starts, the residents of the Rooster Cabin crawled out of their beds. Bleary-eyed and still half-asleep, Casper was the second last to relinquish the warmth of his blanket and shuffle to the foot of the bed. The unfortunate last soul was Buster himself, who, in a fit of pique, merely wrapped himself, tortilla-like, in his blankets, and refused to come out. Phillip gave him another warning, and when the boy flipped him off again, his arm emerging from somewhere in the mess of blankets, the Den Dad simply strode over to his bedside. Taking the edge of the blanket in two hands, he simply lifted the boy out of bed. There was a brief cry that was cut off with a thud as Buster landed on the floor. "No third warnings in this Cabin, Buster. You can sleep in when you're dead, which, happily, you ain't. Rollcall!" The boy picked himself off of the floor, and, ignoring the tittering of his cabin mates, took his place at the foot of his bed. "Kevin!" "Here!" "Sibosiso!" "Here!" "Daniel!" "Here!" "Lester!" "He's taking a leak." There was a muted "Here!" from the other side of the bathroom door. "Casper!" "Here!" "Buster!" "Here." "Loving the energy, Buster. Thomas!" "Here!" "Wesley!" "Here!" "Xiang!" "Here!" "Finnegan!" "...here..." "Still not feeling good? Make sure you let Michelle take a look at you, okay?" "...okay..." "Annnnd... Kumar." "Here!" "Well done, boys. You've got twenty minutes to shower up and get ready for breakfast. Michelle will be here then to make sure that you've tidied up properly, so do a good job, okay? Buster, you're on Clean-Up duty after breakfast, so-" "Awww, come on." "-so don't make any plans. Next time, don't make me have to get you out of bed. Okay boys, get to it!" While the rest of the boys raced to grab a spot under one of the hot showers, Casper's friend Kevin walked over to him. "Hey dude. What's on the agenda for today?" Casper paused in the act of digging his washcloth out of his locker. "Not much. Thinking of going to the lake, but that's about it. How about you?" The taller boy shrugged. "Dunno. There's a couple of contests this afternoon, might check them out." "Cool. Running, athletics kinda stuff?" "No, dude! Fucking and all that shit!" Casper scoffed. They had both only been at the camp for two weeks, and already Kevin fancied himself a contender. "Kev, there's, like, a hundred other guys here. Seniors and all. Do you honestly think you have a chance?" "I'm telling you, dude, they haven't seen my style yet. Girls love me!" "'Cause you always make them laugh?" "Yeah!" "They're laughing at you, Kev. Not with you, at you." "Fuck you!" "Fuck you!" They continued to sling insults back and forth as they made their way to the showers. The two of them had been friends since they were toddlers, and such arguments were no uncommon. It was still early in the season, and the Rooster Cabin hadn't filled out yet. With only ten boys, the cabin was at half capacity, and there was no shortage of showerheads. The real trick was in claiming the ones with the hottest water and highest pressure. Beneath the water, the boys chatted, traded insults, and prepared themselves for the day ahead. Halfway through, their Den Mother Michelle stuck her head in the door. "Morning boys!" The brunette said cheerily. Some of the shyer boys turned away to hide their bodies, but the rest returned the greeting. "Don't dally now. I want you all finished in five so that you can clean up the cabin before breakfast. Place looks like a pigsty!" Kevin waited until she had closed the door, then turned to Casper, who was busy washing his hair. "Damn, when is she going to join us in here?" "Dude, come on! She's my mom!" "Doesn't matter. She's hot. Besides, I thought that the Den Moms fucked all the guys." "You wish. She ever come on to you when you're over at my place." "...no." "Then why would she start now?" "My animal magnetism?" "Ha! You wish!" "Fuck you!" "Fuck you!" By the time the two of them eventually emerged from the showers, the majority of their cabin mates were already dressed. Kumar was diligently sweeping the floor, while Michelle was checking Finn's throat with a flashlight. "Doesn't look too bad, Finn. Probably just a bit hoarse from all that shouting yesterday. Still, I'll take you to the nurse after breakfast." "...okay..." Putting away her torch, Michelle supervised the two stragglers as they made their beds and tidied the cabin. Only once she was satisfied with the state of the room did she accompany them to the dining hall. Their day had well and truly begun.